Alice in Underland
by ArrekkusuGekko
Summary: Alice, a 16 year old girl has been sent to Wonderland by a mysterious man. Will have Hatter, Cheshire, Hare, Dormouse and of course Alice, herself. Is not suitable weak minded people who are under 18. This story will be graphic holding torture, sexual ideas and a lot of pain and death.
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfic story ever so judge harshly so I can improve on details and plots! Please tell me where I am going wrong and tell me what you want to happen! I hope I get a lot of helpers and I'd be happy if word was spread about the book. Thank you guys!**

**Prologue**

"Ugh! I give up with you, Alice!" shouted the tutor who was desperately trying to teach the 16 year old girl. Alice was sitting on the branch of a tree with a now grown Dinah which was shaded from the glaring, summer sun by the large, soft, green leaves. Dinah was lay on Alice's lap purring as the girl yawned in a peaceful, light sleep but the slamming of the book by the tutor caused Alice jump out of her sleep and fall to the foot of tree. The screaming of 'Alice!' rang in her ears as everything went black.

And when Alice woke up...something wasn't quite right...  
**  
Chapter 1**

Alice held her head while sitting up and called out, "Hello? Dinah? Mother? Is anybody here?" At that very moment a pair of very ragged, white rabbit ears appeared up from the grass and twitch at sound of her voice. Suddenly, the rabbit bounded off into the tree and Alice being a very curious person ran after the strange looking creature.

She began to rethink her action when she saw the features of this galloping, white rabbit when she saw the glint of a gold watch, dark blood red patches and stitching and a black surgical eye patch as he  
seemed to only have...one button eye? Before Alice could turn back, the trees had closed tightly behind her and the rabbit had disappeared into thin air.

"Oh Alice, what have you done now? We've got ourselves lost and that bunny is gone now..." she mumbled to herself not noticing the trees moving or the presence of another person. She turned around to go  
back, only to be tripped up by a tree root and she growled as she looked at her dirty tights and suddenly noticing that her dress from her mother had been ripped from the tree branches while she was running.

A cold, piercing wind blew past Alice, which made her shiver and she thought she had heard an eerie laugh but passed it as her wide imagination. As she clambered through the rough, moss and spider web covered trees, something pulled her back and Alice turned to stone as she felt someone's arms around her ankles and before she knew what was happening, she was pulled into the black abyss of a rabbit hole.

**Ooooooooooooo! Scary shizz xD I hope stay with me for the next chapter! Still trying to make it longer but still keeping suspense!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's taken so long! I've have been so busy since the 23rd of June that I have had no time to post anymore chapters up. I will try to write more often but moving stories from an iPod to an email, from an email to a word document, from a word document onto the Internet is very time consuming. I hope people are beginning to follow my story and I've tried my best with the structure. Hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

The room Alice woke up wasn't a happy or kind looking place, making her scream as soon as she opened her eyes. The room was based on the colours of black and red and the floor boards was a dark cherry wood but, of course, that wasn't what made the adolescent scream. There was dry blood over all the walls and floor which was starting to make the paint and wood peel causing a rotting smell cascaded everywhere, the bed covers that Alice lay on felt horrible like they hadn't been washed in decades but it was the objects arrayed over the tables, walls and floors that really made her scream. Torture devices. There were callipers, knives, nails, belts and whips, hammers, chains, shackles and other things she had never seen before. The thing that made everything worse, the instruments of pain were encrusted with blood.

Alice felt like she wanted to throw up and she ran to the door, only to be choked by something around her neck. She fell to her knees grabbing the object, which to her utter shock and surprise, it was a collar. On the back of the collar, there was something painfully cold which kept hitting her back and she knew she was chained to something. The feeling of failure and being inferior was something that brought Alice to tears. No one in her whole life had made her feel so low before. Anger slowly bubbled inside of her as she walked back to the disgusting bed. She sat there, glaring, for a time that seemed like hours, until someone open the door. This someone was a housemaid and the girl quickly stumbled over to the bed with a tray covered in food.

"I'm not hungry.." Alice mumbled pulling away from the girl, making the girl slowly become scared and so she quickly held bread in front Alice's mouth. Alice looked up at the girl who was about to start crying and reluctantly took the food from her and Alice began to eat the food realising how hungry she had been. Slowly, the tears ran down Alice's cheek causing a piercing scream of anger to come from her lips. "Why! Tell me why I'm here!" The girl backed quickly away while mumbling, "Shh...He'll hear you...I don't know why he wanted you but he decided ages ago that he wanted you to be led here...not caring how it happened..." Alice grabbed her back, "How did it happen!"

"It's not my place to tell..."

"Why! Is it because you're so low!"

At that very moment, when the last word had left her mouth, the door slammed open revealing her kidnapper, tall and covered in the shadow of the door frame.

"What did you just say to her..?" the mysterious stranger said in a very calm...very steady but cold voice. "I-I didn't...I didn't mean to..." Alice mumbled letting go of the maid and she carefully placed herself back against the wall. The maid quickly left with the now empty tray, bowing to the man who was walking towards Alice, before leaving the room in silence. Alice didn't care about the girl leaving though. It was the man's appearance that got her into a state. The figure wore gray, tattered dress shirt with a black and red waistcoat and a sad looking black and red striped bowtie. His black and red striped trousers seemed to rip at the seams because of how tight they were and on his feet, there were huge, black, red buckled boots that nearly reached up to his knees. But what really caught the attention of Alice was the hat, which sat right on top of his head to a slight slant. The top hat had seen better days with tears in the dark silk materials and the rim burnt at the edges. There were all kinds of objects stuffed into the fraying, red ribbon around the hat like sharp needles, scissors, thread removers and even a packet of 10 holding pins. The last little detail Alice noticed was a funny, little card which was wearing and tearing like the rest of man's clothes and Alice mumbled what the faded writing read through the splatters of blood accidentally out loud to herself, "In this style...10/6?"

The man rolled his eyes and then yanked her up by her hair so they were face to face making the poor Alice scream out and struggle. "I am the Hatter to most, I'm called Edward...but you...you are to call me Master, alright? You are not allowed to insult anyone as you are the lowest here...if a new girl comes, then she is the lowest and you get to use her for your anger and your lusts...but at the moment, anyone can use you and you can't do anything about it unless you earn my trust and become my favourite which is very rare...alright?" Edward said with tint of insanity in his calm voice and eyes while Alice stared at him with intent and fear. Alice nodded her head and swallowed hard, knowing she could do nothing to hurt him and only please him. Suddenly, a crazed laugh rang through out the room and Edward dropped the girl to the floor and left the room while the laugh ran around her throbbing head, slowly making her break down into a thousand tears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this update took so long. i was starting back to school and a lot of stuff happened. Hope this doesn't upset a view people. xD** **WARNING: this chapter has lemon and smut. ;P**

Chapter 3

After being kept in isolation for a couple of days, Alice was finally moved to a nicer room and had her clothes changed to a nice, baby blue tea party dress which had a white lace apron on top with matching white Mary Jane shoes. Her stockings were kept the same and her hair was taken out of the side ponytail and let down so her golden blanket of hair fell to just below her waist. The other girls around her giggled to themselves and mumbled things among themselves, not caring if Alice heard these horrible comments. Slowly but surely, the day turned to night and after the girls had shared their meal together, the Hatter (or according to Alice, Master) called Alice to his room making all the other girls glare and she felt the hate and despise tying around her in their fiery grip, making her nervous about what was to come.

Alice nervously knocked on the old, dark wooden door and dreaded what was to come. The door was opened by the maid who had brought food to her a couple of days ago and Alice was quickly ushered inside into a beautifully furnished and decorated. She then looked round confused at the now blushing maid and looked in the direction she was staring sight made the young girl cry out in shock and fright. There sitting on the edge of the bed was her master, in only underwear and Alice rushed to the dark wooden door but the maid had locked all escape routes. Before Alice could make another move, the Hatter was behind her and he made her head turn to face him while his whispered in his evil but warm voice, "I shall break you and you will become one of my sluts...I have to choose a new favourite soon for the current one's health is slowly leaving her...she'll be moving on to her next life very soon.." Her skirts began to be rolled up and her panties were starting to be pulled down. Alice's shock caused her legs to buckle and when she couldn't move, she thought, 'I knew this would happen...I thought I would fight it...but..' and as she was made turn her head to look up at him again, she mumbled out loud, "But I want it.." He smirked and pressed his lips against hers and Alice allowed her panties to drop to the floor. The Hatter then picked her up like she was a small child and Alice was carefully brought over to the bed. Edward carefully then took off her shoes and kneeled down in front other, placing her legs on his shoulders and lowered his head to her crotch.

Alice at first was shocked and confused at was happening but then slowly, she started to moan like crazy. Before she could stop herself, she had started to tense up and her hips had started bucking as she wrapped her legs around the back of his head, pulling him closer. The sensation was completely new to her, a strong heavenly feeling surrounding her clit. She had become incredibly hot and her crotch had suddenly started pulsating. Spasms rocked through her body and she screamed out in intense pleasure. Alice slowly began to calm down while panting heavily and Edward started to get up again and the tired Alice stared at the tent in his underwear. Slowly and teasingly, he lowered his underwear freeing himself from imprisonment. Alice had never seen one before and automatically, she felt awkward and confused at what to do but before she could say anything, her dress and bra were stripped off in a flash, leaving her only in her stockings. Alice started to protest at what was happening making Edward cover her mouth while he got on top of her. These bold actions caused the curious Alice to notice what was now happening to her body. Everything in her body said, "Yes!" to these amazing feelings of want but her brain screamed, "No!" 'Why is this happening..?' Alice thought to herself as she became distant from Edward. Alice was shaken out of her trance by a sudden movement over her crotch, making her moan out and blush. The rip came in a second, catching the poor Alice off guard and she screamed for him to stop but there was no stopping her Master. He knew what he wanted and he had taken it from her like he had snatched a toy from a small child.

As he went faster, Alice's loud screams of pain slowly turned to those of pleasure and she had never felt anything better. It was as if she was floating to Heaven on the lightest cloud in existence. It continued for what lasted forever and by the end of it, Alice was close to passing out when a sudden warmth came bursting into her womb. Giving one final moan, Alice gave up to her tiredness and as her eyelids closed over her perfect blue eyes as Edward said mumbled something that made her smile before she drifted to sleep...

"..You are definitely my new favourite..."


End file.
